1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personality designer system for making remote objects appear to talk and exhibit a user designed personality, and in particular, pets, where the remote audio object is a pet collar.
2. Background
Making remote objects appear to talk has been incorporated into toys, such as dolls and pet collars. Many of these remote objects are configured to emit a word or phrase through a speaker when activated by button on the remote object, through some other physical interaction, or when activated wirelessly by a remote electronic device. These remote objects typically have a set of words or phrases that are randomly emitted from a speaker and the person interacting with the object has no input or control over the type of personality the remote object exhibits. Typically, the phrases and the derived personality therefrom is pre-loaded into the remote object. In other cases, a remote object may comprise a speech recognition capability that enables the remote object to apparently respond to a verbal input. A person interacting with the remote object still does not have the capability, however, to influence the type or frequency of responses emitted from the remote object. The type and frequency of responses produced by existing remote objects, and the personality derived therefrom is pre-programmed.
There exists a need for a remote object audio device that can produce words or phrases and a means to select or alter the personality of the remote object, or the type and frequency of responses emitted therefrom.